Cat Burglar
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Emerald shows Blake who the real thief is. Rated for complete and utter filth.


_**A/N: This filthy smut from yours truly is something that came out of a random discussion with one of my Discord groups. Plus, I got bored. When I'm bored, I write smut.**_

_**Warnings: bondage, erotic asphyxiation (Be careful, okay? Don't go choking your partner without their consent), toys, and some other shit I can't be bothered to list cuz I'm fucking lazy.**_

**Cat Burglar**

_Summary: Emerald shows Blake who the real thief is._

* * *

Emerald felt proud of herself when she managed to catch the one stealing her lunch. Silly little kitty should've known better than to try and steal from a master thief. Especially with her being clumsy from her heat cycle. _'At last. I have you in my clutches, Belladonna.'_

Emerald smirked every time Blake tried to escape from the thick green leather straps binding her arms above her head, or let out a whine muffled from the gag that read 'Bitch' over her mouth. It was adorable, seeing her struggles be all for naught. Emerald wasn't letting her go anywhere without a little lesson.

She stalked towards her, pulling the gag from Blake's mouth and dragging a finger down the Faunus's chest. "Such a bad, bad little kitty cat. Trying to steal in the middle of the night from _me_, the master pickpocket of Beacon? Such a nefarious act comes with consequences, you know."

Blake's body shivered at her slightly chilly touch, a few cute whimpers escaping her throat when the lime-haired thief's finger circle just below her midriff. Her amber eyes were wide with pleading to show mercy, to not utterly dominate her. "E-emerald, please…"

"You want me to show mercy, don't you?" Emerald whispered tauntingly, blowing a cool breath on her neck. "To allow you to beg for my forgiveness?"

She bit her earlobe and pressed her knee into Blake's crotch, grinding in a circular motion through the fabric of her shorts and panties. The Faunus moaned weakly, swallowing a gasp and nodding. "Y-yes, please!"

Emerald let out a soft lusty growl and pressed her knee in harder, her mouth leaving her ear and traveling down to her neck. "I don't think so, my bad little kitty cat." She bit down, loving the cute cry of shock Blake let out, and she began to suck fiercely on the pale tender skin. "You see, you stole from me. And I'm going to show you who is the real thief here."

Blake's whimpers grew in volume, and Emerald let out a sharp hiss before smacking her. "Did I tell you to make more noise, bitch?"

Blake yelped, surprised by the slap, and she shook her head. "N-no, Emerald…" Her eyes began to water, and a red hand print started to form on her cheek.

"Call me mistress, bitch," Emerald growled, this time spanking her ass hard. "Understood?"

Blake nodded, whimpering out an obedient reply. "Yes, mistress." She no longer tried to struggle to loosen the straps binding her arms; instead, she seemed to be enjoying her fate of being Emerald's toy and started to move her hips into the thief's knee.

"There's a good little kitty," the lime-haired girl cooed mockingly, capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss. Her tongue pushed inside Blake's mouth, the girl's weak little licks begging for more of this treatment. Oh, how Emerald _longed_ to punish her, to control her new little pet.

And she had just the tools for the job.

She removed her lips, biting down on the Faunus's with enough force to draw some blood. "You're going to thank me for punishing you. Is that understood, bitch? Now, clean your mouth."

"Yes mistress." Blake nodded, her tongue licking up the small crimson drops on her lips obediently like a good kitten.

Emerald stood back and turned away to tease her new pet by stripping down. Each article of clothing was removed deliberately as slowly as possible. First, her heels came off. Then, her white jeans to reveal the dark green panties underneath.

The green-haired thief smirked. With her back turned, Blake wasn't able to see the certain attachment that Emerald made to it. She had acquired it by stealing the credit card off of some boy bullying a rabbit Faunus and when she turned around to face her new toy she tried not to feel amused by the doe eyed stare Blake gave it. She hadn't expected Emerald to do that.

Emerald stroked the strap on with a smirk. "The biggest one you've ever seen?"

"Y-yes mistress." Blake was staring at it and the thief could see the cat Faunus begin to long for it. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and circled along her lips, ragged pants showing she wanted this.

Emerald was only too happy to oblige her.

She sauntered back over to her submissive and undressed her, starting by taking off her white shorts. They fell around her ankles and Emerald licked her lips at the sight of her wet black panties. She could see a slow trickle of arousal pooling between her thighs and Emerald knelt down to get a taste for herself.

"My, my, Blake. I didn't think you of all people would be this much of a slut for me," she taunted. She leaned down with her tongue out to lick at her covered clit and was rewarded by a weak moan. Smirking, she continued to tease her pet and she petted her head.

"Good girl," she praised. "Now you'll get what you've been wanting."

She yanked down Blake's panties, licking her lips at the freshly shaven mound wet with arousal. Oh, she'd enjoy taking her. She spat on the strap on to make it a little easier for it to go in and smacked it against Blake's clit. The Faunus moaned out and looked at her pleadingly. "P-please mistress…"

"Please what?" Emerald asked sweetly, brushing the tip around her glistening pink folds but being careful to not slip it in just yet. She wanted her to beg for it.

"Please, fuck me~," Blake begged. "Please put it inside me~."

"Good kitty." Emerald cupped her chin and pulled her head up to kiss her. Blake's mouth parted in an instant to let her tongue swirl around hers before she slowly eased the toy inside.

Blake moaned at the entry, her legs rising up to try and wrap around Emerald's waist. Emerald had her now.

The ruby eyed thief began to thrust into her, her hands gripping Blake's ass. Her nails dug into it and she removed her lips to hear just how loud her new submissive was moaning. Blake's cries of ecstasy echoed in her ears and Emerald smacked her ass while she thrusted.

Blake only moaned louder, her breasts bouncing in her shirt, both mounds of flesh struggling to stay contained. Emerald would've removed it, but she was enjoying feeling just how tight Blake was. She was sure she was stretching her out; Blake moaned louder at her thrusts and tossed her head back, once again exposing her neck for Emerald to bite. The green-haired thief did just that, biting down hard enough to leave a bright red mark. The cat Faunus whined in pleasure, fully relaxing so that Emerald could go deeper inside.

Her tongue had long since rolled out of her mouth, her amber eyes glazing over from the pleasure she was giving her. Emerald could feel her clenching around the plastic toy and gripped her ass harder, nails digging in.

"H-haa~! Mistress!" Blake moaned into her ear, hints of red on her cheeks at the lewd sounds coming from them. Emerald's hips were slapping into hers as she made her take every bit of it and she nearly came when Emerald pushed the strap on all the way inside her.

Blake moaned out, her legs trembling from the waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Emerald had to give her credit for holding it. "You'd love it if I had a real cock, wouldn't you? Throbbing deep inside you and ready to burst?"

Blake nodded, arching her back with a loud moan. When she did, Emerald's wrapped around her throat and she started to squeeze with a seductive growl. Blake's eyes widened in shock and for a moment she struggled to escape, though a harsh smack on her ass from Emerald stopped her.

"Keep still," she commanded. She wasn't going to kill her new pet. She was a thief, not a killer. She couldn't have fun with Blake if she was dead, after all.

Emerald continued to choke her until her face was turning red from lack of air. Blake's insides tightened even more, but still she wouldn't cum. Not until her mistress told her to. She was a good girl, after all.

The thief's grip tightened a little when she finally allowed her to cum, giving her the release she so desperately yearned for. "Cum. Cum for me."

Blake gasped for breath as she rode out was what sure to be the best orgasm of her life, her juices coating the toy in her nectar and Emerald releasing her grip on her throat. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was completely unable to speak, letting out ragged breaths.

Emerald pulled it out of her and eyed the fluids that coated the plastic, tutting. "You've made a big mess here. You what you need to do, don't you?"

Blake nodded, recovering her breath.

"Good." Emerald pulled out a knife and cut the straps binding her hands, letting her fall onto her knees. The lime haired girl slapped her in the face with her sex toy, smearing a little bit of her own juices on her cheeks. "Clean it up and use only your mouth. Obey and I'll allow you to get a taste of me."

Blake didn't need to be told twice. Her pink lips wrapped around it and she started to bob her head, taking more of it each time she went down. Emerald held a hand on the back of her head as she licked up all of the remnants of her orgasm, gently flicking her cat ears. "There's a good girl. You're almost done already."

Emerald shoved it down her throat with one quick thrust, Blake's amber eyes widening as her mouth was completely stuffed. She choked and gagged on it, unused to having such a device used on her in this way. She looked up at her mistress with it fully in her mouth, doing her best to keep it down despite nearly choking.

Emerald pulled her strap-on out of her mouth, smacking it on Blake's wet tongue. The Faunus's tongue still flicked and licked at the tip; Emerald could only imagine how it would feel if she had a real cock. She probably would've left her with a large mouthful of cum and was sure Blake would swallow every drop. She was also sure that she would've came inside her, pumping her womb full until it was overflowing. She tried to hide just how satisfying that mental image was. Blake on her knees swallowing her essence while a load of it dribbled out of her.

She knew Blake would love it too.

"Good kitty cat." Emerald patted her head and pulled her own panties down, showing off her own wet entrance. "You know what you need to do~. Use only your mouth."

Blake leaned forward with her tongue out and started to lick her. Emerald groaned at the soft rasps of her tongue, enjoying the feeling of it on her, and she reached to grab a handful of her hair. "There's a good girl…"

Blake purred at the compliment and she swirled her tongue around Emerald's sensitive clit, the fleshy muscle prodding at the bundle of nerves to please her mistress.

Emerald was in heaven. She was moaning weakly as Blake's tongue hit every spot just right and eventually the Faunus got encouraged enough to push inside. Emerald moaned louder, feeling Blake's tongue wriggling inside her, and she pushed her head closer. "R-right there!"

Blake explored every bit of her, her gentle flicks hitting the collection of nerves inside. Emerald shook as she came on Blake's tongue, her juices gushing out, and she moaned loudly as she rode it out.

Blake remained on her knees and swallowed what she could, her lips shining with her essence. Emerald pulled her back up to give her a hungry kiss, getting a taste of herself in the process.

Emerald felt along her ass, squeezing it and giving it a few smacks. "Good girl. You best get back to your dorm now before your team starts to worry about you."

"Same time this Saturday?" Blake asked hopefully.

"You know it."

"I won't be late, I promise."

_**A/N: And that's all from me today. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I did XD**_

_**-A Lovestruck A2**_


End file.
